Du côtés des alphas
by Ilunae
Summary: Il arrivait aussi aux aplhas de se retrouver pour parler de leurs compagnons.


Bonjour, Voici une autre petite fic.

Pairings : Bakudeku, Shinkami, Kirimina, Seroroki, Momojirou et SatouKouda.

* * *

Il arrivait aussi aux aplhas de se retrouver pour parler de leurs compagnons. La plupart du temps, ils se donnaient des conseils pour mieux s'occuper de leurs omégas. Comme comment les aider à faire leur nid sans les déranger. L'omega était toujours celui qui savait le mieux comment le faire.

Ils parlaient aussi de la meilleur façon de protéger leur future famille.

"Deku peut se défendre tout seul la plupart du temps ! Sinon, je peux toujours exploser les extras qui cherchent à l'emmerder !"

Katsuki ne s'inquiétait cependant pas pour Deku. Avec One for all, son oméga ne devrait pas avoir de problème. Il ne pouvait pas tout dire au sujet de l'alter de Deku aux autres mais, ils savaient déjà tous de quoi il était capable.

Bien sûr, Katsuki ne pouvait être qu'avec le meilleur.

"Personne n'en doute, Bakugou !"

"En tout cas, Yaomomo sait aussi se défendre ! C'est aussi une excellente stratège ! Ce n'est pas pour rien si elle la meilleure élève de la classe ! Mais en cas de problème je suis toujours là !" dit Jirou en agitant les prises de ses oreilles.

Personne ne doutait des capacités de Yaoyorozu dans leur groupe. Elle avait déjà fait ses preuves à de nombreuses reprises pendant les entraînements.

"Ma Mina est aussi très forte ! Elle a un super alter et, elle sait s'en servir ! Bien sûr, je peux aussi la défendre ! Je continue de m'entraîner dur pour devenir un héro !"

Encore, une fois ils savaient tous qu'Ashido était très douée. Kirishima ne cessait de le leur rappeler à chaque fois.

"Kouda peut toujours appeler les animaux pour lui venir en aide ! Après en cas de problème je suis toujours là ! Un peu de sucre et je peux écraser n'importe qui !" dit Satou en levant les bras pour montrer ses muscles.

Nul doute qu'avec un alter lui permettant de contrôler les animaux, Kouda n'aurait pas de problème pour se défendre. Il n'avait cependant pas besoin de son alter pour le faire. Il n'était pas dans la section héroïque pour rien.

"Bien, je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire que Shouto est dans les meilleurs élèves de la classe ! Je peux toujours arrêter n'importe qui avec mes bandes de scotch !"

En effet, tout le monde savait déjà de quoi Todoroki était capable. Il valait mieux éviter de le mettre en colère. Il pouvait donc très bien se défendre tout seul.

Tout le monde dirigea son regard vers Shinsou.

"Oh ! C'est à moi de parler c'est ça ?" demanda le jeune homme.

"Oui, je suis sûr que tu as aussi quelque chose à dire sur mon pote !" l'encouragea Kirishima.

"Bien sûr que Denki peut se défendre tout seul ! Il m'a montré qu'il avait toutes les capacités pour devenir un bon héro ! Avec mon alter, je peux aussi le protéger sans problème ! J'ai juste à prendre le contrôle de ses possibles agresseurs et, ils disparaîtront !"

Kaminari avait bien un bon alter. Il pouvait foudroyer ses ennemis. Du moment qu'il n'en abusait pas, il pouvait se débarrasser de ses ennemis.

"Ouais ! Tous nos omégas sont forts ! Ils deviendront tous de très bon héros !" dit Kirishima avec un grand sourire.

"C'est pas une raison pour ne pas continuer de s'entraîner et devenir plus fort !" intervint Katsuki.

"Bien sûr ! Nous aussi on doit devenir de grands héros !" dit Jirou en prenant un des gâteaux que Satou avait préparé pour eux. "Nos omégas le méritent bien ! En tout cas, ces gâteaux sont vraiment délicieux ! Merci encore Satou !"

"Pas de souci ! J'en fais toujours pour Kouda ! J'en fais aussi spécialement pour les animaux !"

"C'est bien ça ! J'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir en faire pour Yaomomo !"

"Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux !"

"Oh oui ! Ça me ferait plaisir ! C'est gentil de le proposer !"

"Oh ! Tu veux bien m'apprendre à moi aussi ?" demanda Kirishima. "J'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir faire la cuisine pour ma Mina !"

"De quoi ? Tu sais pas faire la cuisine, espèce de crétin ?"

"Bah non !" Kirishima baissa les yeux au sol.

"T'en fais pas Kirishima !" dit Sero sur un ton se voulant réconfortant. "On peux toujours t'apprendre !"

Ce fut comme cela que les cours de cuisine dirigés par Sero, Satou et Katsuki commencèrent.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
